There's a New Ghost Whisperer in town
by CriminalMindsLuver4ever
Summary: what if Melinda meets a girl a few years younger than her that can see ghosts as well. what happens when she finds out she's her long lost sister
1. Chapter 1

Jim had convinced Melinda to the nightclub again, three days grace was playing again. They were in the line up to get in a most likely a teenaged girl ahead of them who looked the age of 17. She ws wearing a pair of crimson red short shorts and a loose black three days grace tank top matched with her red hair in curls and on her feet she had on a pair of black strappy wedges. Her purse was small the same size of a clutch purse but it had a silver chain strap. She showed the bouncer her ticket got her hand stamped then walked in. She went over to the bar and got a bottle of water.

The band started playing and she went over and started singing with the rest of the croud. Melinda sat down while Jim went over and was singing as well. He went up to the girl and after the song was over Jim and the girl went over to Melinda. The girl grabbed her purse and water from the table over and sat down with the two and the three of them began a nice chat.

" Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon and this is my husband Jim Clancy."  
" Nice to meet you both, I'm Michaela Gordon."  
" So you like Three Days Grace?" Jim asks.  
" Yeah, you know it's a funny story I didn't like them before but my friend made me listen to Pain one time all the way through and I fell in love with their music. It's just so passionate and full of emotion. I love all their songs but Pain is deffinately my favourite song. How about you?"  
" I've always loved Three Days Grace, Melinda on the other hand doesn't. She just comes here for me, she doesn't understand what she's missing."  
" Melinda's stubborn, I can see it in her face. I'll come chat with you guys in a bit I just have to go do something." Michaela says before rushing off.

Michael went the far left corner and began talking to herself, or so it looked that way from Jims eyes. Melinda saw something different, Michaela was talking to a ghost. Which ment she was like Melinda, a ghost whisperer. Michaela walked the ghost to an old woman sitting down at a table and after a little bit of talking the ghost went into the light and Michaela made her way back to Jim and Melinda.

" Sorry, I was talking on the phone then I recognized that lady, she used to work at my old highschool." Michaela replies.  
" I know the truth about you Michaela. You see ghosts, I know this because I see them too. I saw you talking to him in the corner. You crossed him over."  
" Yeah, yeah I do." " How long have you seen them for?" Jim asks.  
" My whole life, why?"  
" Just wondering" Jim replies.  
" Wait you said your old highschool, I thought you were in highschool. How old are you?"  
" Twenty four, I don't look it but I am."  
" What do you do for a living?"  
" It's more like what don't I do? I'm taking my online bachelor degree in Fashion Designing, I'm a dance teacher, I own the new store in the town square 'new and used sports equipment' , I help plan weddings, and I play hockey and baseball." Michaela said.  
" Holy you do a lot." Jim says.  
" Yeah I guess I do. But um it's fun I love it."  
" Do you have people to help you?"  
" My boyfriend helps me with the store when he's not working. I have two good friends that I usually go to these concerts with but they are both working. Well one's working the other is training."  
" Who's your boyfriend what does he do?" Melinda asks.  
" He's a paramedic, well he's a marine but he's not not on tour right now."  
" I think I work with him, Jordan Curtis right?"  
" Yeah, that's talks about you Jim. He calls you Jim not so dim."  
" Oh yeah, the light in the ambulance turned off and I fixed it so he started calling my that." Jim says laughing " The next song we're going to play is Pain" The lead singer says.  
" Ohh I'll be back." Michaela says.

Michaela goes up to the front of the stage and is singing along with them. The lead singer leans over and puls Michaela onto the stage, telling her to sing with them. She got into the rythem with them and finished the song. After 'Pain' was over the whole band gave Michaela a hug and helped Michaela off the stage. Michaela grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from Jordan. It read ' Hey babe I have to stay late tonight. I got signed up to clean the place.' Michaela replied with ' Okay, wake me up when you get home. I met Jim Not So Dim here at the concert.'

" Hey you're a good singer." Adam Gontier the lead singer from three days grace says.  
" Thanks, I love you by the way. Well your whole band. Do you mind if I get my picture with you?"  
" Sure. I can sign your shirt too."  
" Thanks." Michaela takes a few pictures with her cell phone then got Adam to sign her shirt in silver sharpie.  
" There. WEll I hope you enjoyed the concert. You know I see you here everytime we play."  
" I did enjoy it thank you. I love your band so I always try to make it."  
" I enjoy seeing you here."  
" Thanks but I really have to go home. I'm sorry."

Michaela got into her blue honda prelude and drove to hers and Jordans house. Michaela had a shower, washed her face, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a bun, and crawled into a bed. Soon enough sleep had engulfed her, lulling her into a deep slumber. Jordan got off work and drove home. He got up the stairs had a shower and got ready for bed. He woke Michaela up when he came in the room.

" Hey Mic, I'm home."  
" Hey, how was work?"  
" Good, how was the concert?"  
" It was good. Adam Gontier signed my shirt and I got a few pictures with him. He pulled me onto the stage and we sung Pain."  
" That's awesome babe. I can't believe that in two days it's going to be new years."  
" Me neither. what time is it any way?"  
" Four thirty."  
" When do you work tomorrow?"  
" Ten in the morning."  
" Meet me for lunch in the square at one?"  
" Yeah, where are you working and when?"  
" Tomorrow is the store all day. From nine until ten."  
" Okay. Well we should go to bed babe."  
" M'kay." Michaela says rolling over and then falling asleep.

The next day Michaela woke up at six, she brushed her hair out, straightened it, got dressed,and did her make-up. Michaela put on a black highwaisted bandage skirt, with a magenta coloured leopard print tank top tucked in, and she had on a pair of black double strap ankle flats. She then made toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast. It was seven thirty and Michaela wrote a note for Jordan which read ' hey babe, it's seven thirty and I have to head off for work call me when you're up. Don't forget lunch at the square. '

Michaela left a kiss on the note and got into her car then drove to the store. She opened it up turned on the lights and made sure everything was set to go. Within opening someone came in. It was Jim.

" Hey Jim what are you doing here?"  
" I'm heading into work but I saw you open and though I'd stop by. Melinda used to play field hockey and her birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you have ever heard of Rechelle Hawkes?"  
" Yeah, I have an old jersey of hers she signed it if you want to look at it."  
" Would you?"  
" Yeah here let me get it for you." Michaela went to the back of the store to the field hockey section and finally found it after a few minutes and handed it to Jim.  
" Thanks, I'll buy it but could you keep it here for a bit?"  
" Yeah, hey you're working at ten right?"  
" Yeah with Jordan today."  
" Okay well tell him not to forget our lunch date and to be safe." Michaela says.  
" I will. Thanks again." " No problemm, thank-you."  
" Well I better go."  
" Oh shoot wait. Jordan forgot this here the other day and he needs it." Michaela hands Jim Jordans wallet.  
" I'll make sure he gets it. Hey did you know he has a picture of you two hanging up in our ambulance?"  
" Yeah, I gave it to him. It was taken by my best friend Sabrina on Jordans birthday. I gave it to him on our anniversary and told him to keep it somewhere safe, somewhere I rarely was so that when he got lonely he could look at it and know I'm always thinking about him."  
" What did you write on the back of it?"  
" Oh it says Je t'aime pour toujours Jordan, l'amour de Michaela. French for I love you forever Jordan, love Michaela." Michaela says.  
" you guys know French?"  
" No that's all I know how to say. Same with Jordan."  
" Okay, well i'll give this to him along with your message."

~ New Years Eve ~

Michaela and Jordan were having a new years eve party at their house. Michaela's two best friends Sabrina and Angela were there, Melinda and Jim were there, along with Melinda's friend Deliah and Deliahs son Ned. Michaela was wearing a VILA White Strapless Belted Sundress and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Jordan was wearing black pants and a white shirt. Sabrina was wearing a black bandage skirt and yellow tanktop tucked in. Angela was wearing white skinny jeans and a purple dressy tank top.

" Hey, I'm glad you all could make it." Michaela says to Melinda and Jim.  
" We're glad to be here. So where's Jordan?" Jim asks.  
" Um I think he's in the basement messing with the furnace. He thinks he can fix everything, most of the time he just makes things worse." Michaela says.  
" Jim does that too, men think they can do everything." Melinda says.  
" MIC! Turn it on!" Jordan yells from the basement.  
" Lets see if he did it." Michaela says.

Michaela walked up to the thermostat controlled by the furnace and turned it on. It did nothing, it was only making an annoying buzzing sound. Jordan came up and met up with Michaela at the thermostat.

" Didn't do anything?"  
" No just buzzes. I told you just call that guy Sabrina suggested."  
" Mic, I can do it."  
" Yeah you said that about the shower too, and look how that turned out. You broke it even more! Jord just go get into your good clothes an leave it alone everyone is here now."  
" Okay, fine I will. What time is it?"  
" It's ten already. Everyone is in the living room. Go upstairs and get dressed." Michaela says.  
" Okay, okay. Mic can you go get the wine and boardgames from the basement?"  
" Uh yeah what boardgames?"  
" The ones we play every New Years."  
" Okay."

Michaela went to the basement walked to the far right wall and opened the door leading to the wine cellar. She got out a bottle of wine and then shut the cellar door behind her as she went to get the board games. Michaela grabbed Taboo, and Mad Gab. She began to head upstairs when she got a vision. She was in a cemetary running away from someone or something when she tripped and smacked her head on a gravestone. Michaela must have been screaming because when she came back to her senses there was Jordan, Melinda, and Jim.

" hey are you okay." asks Jordan " Yeah it was just a vision. Sorry."  
" Well are you ready to get the party started?" Jim asks.  
" Yeah let's go." Michaela says climbing up the stairs.

Soon enough it was starting the count down every one in the room starts shouting ten! nine! eight! seven! six! five! four! three! two! one! HAPPY NEW YEAR! That's when it happened it was exacty 12:00 am a new year and Jordan got down on his knee.

" Michaela Isabella Katrina Gordon, ever since I layed my eyes on you I knew you were the one. We met seven years ago and we've been dating for three, and now I want to ask you one single question. Will you marry me?" Jordan asks.  
" Yeah." Michaela says in a voice barley audible.

Jordan slipped the engagment ring, it was a silver ring with pink diamond flower in the centre with small white sapphires around the rest of the ring. Jordan then kissed Michaela everyone said their congrats to Jordan and Michaela and they had their wine. Sabrina then insisted they took pictures of the two fiance's. After an hour everyone had left and Michaela and Jordan were getting ready for bed.

" Mic?"  
" Yeah Jor?"  
" I love you."  
" Je t'aime pour toujours Jordan, l'amour de Michaela." " You ready for bed?"  
" Yeah, but I was thinking we should have the wedding in this up coming summer."  
" In five months?"  
" Yeah June 14th second weekend in June. It'd be on a friday."  
" Let's do it. June 14th 2013."  
" Mark it on your calender and don't ever forget it babe." Michaela says right before she falls asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Michaela and Jordans wedding. Michaela had on a Sweetheart A Line Ball Gown All Over Lace Applique Gown by OKmarket. Her veil was white with lace around the edges. Her hair curled and pinned back in a bun. Here comes the bride began playing and Michaela walked down the isle hand in hand with her father Anthony. Finally they both said their vows and the i do's and then came the party. There were so many people Michaela didn't even know all of them. There was her mother Belle, her father Anthony, Michaela's friend Sabrina and her parents Lauren and Josef, Michaela's friend Angela and her parents Gillian and Scott, Melinda, Jim, Deliah, Ned, Melinda's mother Beth, Jim's mother Faith, all the paramedics Jordan worked with, Jordans mother Jaymie, Jordans father Cole, and some other people Jordan knew from the marines.

" Mom, this is Michaela, Michaela this is my mother Beth." Melinda says introducing the two.  
" It's nice to meet you Beth."  
" As to you Michaela."  
" May I ask what your last name is?" Beth asks.  
" It's Gordon."  
" And how's is spelt?"  
" Um G-o-r-d-a-n. Spelt the same as yours." Michaela says.  
" Mom why are you asking her such weird questions?"  
" Just curious." Beth says.  
" Well it was nice to meet you Beth but I'm going to go talk to people." Michaela says then walks over to Sabrina, Deliah, and Angela.  
" Michaela who were you talking to?" Sabrina asks.  
" Oh Melinda and her mother Beth. Deliah you've met Beth before haven't you?" " Yes I have, why do you ask?" Deliah asks.  
" Is she normally such a strange woman?"  
" What do you mean?"  
" She was asking what my last name was and how to spell it." " She's not very good with conversation, she doesn't meet very many new people." Deliah replies.  
" Okay. It was just strange."  
" Mic let's dance." Jordan says walking up to the group.  
" coming, talk to you guys later?" Michaela replies.

For the next half hour Michaela danced with a bunch of different people. Finally an hour later the wedding was over and Jordan and Michaela went to their house where they packed their bags for their week long honeymoon to Buleleng, Bali, Indonesia. And as quick as they got there the time flew by and they were on their way back. Jordan and Michaela went to their house and dropped off their bags before they went to Lento's for lunch.

" Hey you guys are back?" Melinda asks seeing the two.  
" Just got back." Jordan replies.  
" How was Bali?"  
" It was beautiful, and peaceful. Except from the ghosts there that speak a completely different language than I do. Let me tell you, I've heard a lot of weird things but having a ghost trying to talk to you in a foreign language that has got to be the weirdest." Michaela says.  
" I bet, did you manage to cross any over?" Melinda asks.  
" Yeah, one. It ws by sheer luck. I looked on a translator how to say go in to the light. It worked for that one little boy." Michaela replies.  
" Well i'll let you two guys go. Oh and Jordan, Jim says he can't wait to work with you again." Melinda replies as she gets up and leaves Lento's.  
" She's such a sweet girl isn't she?" Michaela asks.  
" She is babe, so what do you want to eat?"  
" Umm.. I want a chicken panini. What about you?" " A burger."  
" So you work tomorrow right?"  
" Yes, I have the late shift with Jim Not So Dim"  
" Okay, well I actually have gymnastics tomorrow morning, then I have a dance class, and then I need to open up the store it's been a long time since it's been open and it needs aired out and I'm sure people will need some new equipment. So I'm busy all day. "  
" Sounds fun maybe I'll watch your gymnastics."  
" No babe it's been a while I'm going to be out of practice maybe in a few more weeks. Besides my coach wants to train me for the Olympics so you'll have plenty of time to watch. I'll be training more than normal, I'm going to have to probably stop going to my concerts, I'm going to cut back my dance teaching, and shorten the hours the shop is open."  
" Okay, my little flexable girl."  
" This panini is really good, do you want a bite?"  
" Sure, you want a bite of my burger?"  
" No, I can't I have to watch what I'm eating if I want to stay in shape and get into the Olympics."  
" You really have a chance at this don't you?"  
" Yeah I do. I just need to eat even healthier exersize more, and train a lot and I'm sure I'll be there. Besides in four months is our big comepition and Olympic officals are going to be there searching for good qualifiers. I just need to get really good and I'm the only one with red hair so I'll stand out too, it'll be perfect. I can do this I might get spread out thin but I think I can deffinately do it. I can feel it." " You really want it don't you?"  
" Yes I do even if I get last in everything I don't care because I'd atleast know I was good enough to qualify to compete in the Olympics besides they always say where you're from so I'll be representing our sweet little town."  
" It's a lot of weight on your shoulders."  
" I know. Hey are you done your burger?"  
" Yeah why?"  
" Because I'm done my panini and if we're both done then we can go and if we can go that means I can go to my shop and find a good leotard for me and then go to the gymnastics gym and start training now."  
" Babe we just got back."  
" You can watch me..."  
" Deal, but someday you have to come to the fire house with me."  
" Fiine..."  
" Let's go."  
" you so much babe."

Michaela and Jordan walk out of Lento's and go across the street over to Michaela's store where she went to the gymnastics section and found a brand new neon purple and lime green leotard that fit her perfectly. She bought it and closed the store up before she drove herself and Jordan over to the gymnastics club. Michaela wasn't surprised when her coach was still there.

" Hey coach, I know we don't have gymnastics until tomorrow but I'm really serious about making it to the Olympics so I was wondering if we could train for a few hours today?" Michaela asks.  
" I'm glad your interested and I actually got a call from one of the representitives at the Olympics and he finished the video we sent him and he was interested in you, and Farrah. Farrah hasn't said a word about the Olympics and you that's all I hear coming from you. So I'm spendind all my time training with you. I'm going to make you like a food planner. I'll have the foods you can have and everything that's not on it you can't have. I'll also make us a training schedual."  
" Really? That's great and thank you so much for spending your time to help me."  
" Hey you just make it to the Olympics and everything will be worth it. So let's get started huh?"  
" Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two months since Michaela started training for the Olympics. She was eating uber healthy, and stuck to a very strick work schedual. Mondays she traind from 8am-3pm. Tuesdays 12pm-6pm, and wednesdays through to saturdays from 6am-12pm. On Modays she taught a dance class from 3:3opm-5:30pm and then worked at the store from 6pm-9pm. Tuesdays she taught a dance class from 8am-10am, and on from wednesday until saturday she alternated teaching dance and working at the shop from 1pm-3pm for dance and at the store 1pm-10pm. Sundays were her relaxation days. She'd alternate between sleeping have an ice bath and having a warm shower.

The Olympic officials were still interested in Farrah but she was slowly slipping under their radar. Farrah didn't train as hard or as often as Michaela did. Michaela on the other hand was almost the only gymnist in Grandview they had their eyes on. Week after week they continued to be amazed by Michaela and her abilities. It was like Michaela only ate, breathed, and lived gymnastics. She was so close to her dreams she wasn't going to give up, not when she can almost taste it. All of her friends and family were supporting her as well, that gave Michaela an extra confidence boost. Knowing that no matter what she has people to fall back on, people who will keep her above the water.

" Michaela you did so good today!" Sabrina says.  
" You did so amazing!" Melinda compliments Michaela.  
" Thanks guys you don't know how much this means to me."  
" You were really good today babe. Getting better every day." Jordan tells Michaela then gives her a hug.  
" Thanks babe." Michaela replies.  
" Mickie, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Michaela's coach shouts over to Michaela.  
" Yes coach?"  
" Michaela this is Ryland Dixon one of the Olympics." Coach says to Michaela.  
" It's nice to meet you sir." Michaela says shaking his hand.  
" Please the pleasure is all mine. If I do say so myself you are an amazing gymnast, myself and a few other officals have been watching you the last few months and time after time you amaze us. We would love it for you to comepte in the Olympics in a few months."  
" Thank you so much, you have no idea what your comments mean to me. It would be an honour to comepte in the Olympics." Michaela replies.  
" Okay I just need you to fill out this form and then you're in."  
" That's it?"  
" That's it." " Okay, thank you." Michaela says before starting to fill out the form.

Michaela grabbs the clipboard and pen then looks down to the form. Full Legal Name: Michaela Isabelle Katrina Gordan. Age: 24. Height: 5'6. Weight: 100lbs. Country: USA. City: Grandview. Sport: Gymnastics. Mailing Address: P.O Box 9397 She then signed at the bottom and then handed it back to Ryland.

" Thank you. We will be sending you something very soon." Ryland says shaking her hand one more time.  
" Thank you so much." Michaela says before Ryland dissappears.  
" You did Mickie, you're going to the Olympics!" Coach said then gave her a hug.  
" I can't believe it!"  
" Well go tell your gang!"  
" Okay I'll see you tomorrow then?" " Tomorrow's Sunday."  
" I know but now I really need to be good."  
" Hey you need your rest too. Sunday is rest day."  
" Okay, well then I'll see you Monday." Michaela says walking away.  
" So what was that about?" Jordan asks.  
" Guest who's going to the Olympics?"  
" You're great aunt Hester? Oh she'll be so happy!" Jordan says.  
" How'd you know my aunt Hester was gong to the Olympics?"  
" That's great babe you made it to the Olympics!"  
" I know, ugh all that hard work paid off. And I'm not even going to open the shop up tonight."  
" Thats amazing Mic!" Melinda says.  
" congrats Mickie!" Sabrina replies.  
" Thanks guys. Well babe shall we go?" Michaela asks.  
" Yeah, let's go." Jordan says grabbing Michaela's hand.

Jordan and Michaela walk out of the gymnastics center and to Jordans truck where they get in and Jordan drives them home. Michaela was on her phone talking to her parents telling them how she made it to the Olympics. Jordan laughed as he heard Michaela's parents squealing. Five minutes later the two were walking into the house. Michaela plunked herself on the couch and fell asleep. Half an hour later she awoke screaming with Jordan trying to calm her down.

" What did you see?"  
" A boy, he was found dead in the forest. He was murdered the cops never found him. He's scared, I need to help him Jord."  
" And you Mic, you'll help him cross over."

Three days later Keyara had gotten the day off, she was with Jordan, Melinda, Jim, Deliah, Ned, and Beth Melinda's mom. She was talking to them about the Olympics when Jordan got a call. He got up and was talking on the phone for half an hour before Michaela got up and got a water coming back and Jordan still wasn't there. The six of them continued talking for another half hour before Jordan got back.

" Mic, can I talk to you?" Jordan asks.  
" Yeah babe, what is it?"  
" In private for now?"  
" Uh yeah we can go to the store." Michaela says holding Jordans hand as they began walking.  
" Okay babe, this is going to be hard to say but."  
" You're not divorcing me are you?"  
" No god no."  
" Okay then what is it?" Michaela asks fear in voice.  
" I just got a call from the Marines they want me to go fight in the war in Vietnam."  
" When do you leave?"  
" An hour."  
" Okay, you write me okay whenever you can you write me. I'll miss you babe."  
" I can decline."  
" No, no you can't. You are a Marine this is what you've always wanted Jor, don't give it up for me. Our love is stronger than anything we'll make it through this. You're going to go to Vietnam and you're going to fight in the war. But most importantly you're going to be safe okay? I love you so so much and I can't lose you."  
" I love you too babe. I promise I'll be safe. I will."  
" Well we should go home you should pack up your stuff and I'll drive you to the airport." Michaela says.  
" Let's go tell our friends first then we can go." Jordan says grabbing Michaela's hand pulling her in close as they walk out of the store. Michaela locking it.  
" What's up?" Beth asks.  
" I'm going to Vietnam in an hour." Jordan states.  
" Wow, that's a lot longer than a honeymoon. I'm going to miss you pal." Jim says.  
" Good luck." Melinda replies.  
" Cool!" Ned says.  
" Wow, Jordan be safe." Deliah replies.  
" Well we've got to go." Michaela says.

Michaela then grabs Jordans hand and she rushes them over to his truck. They climb in and she tells him to drive them home. Getting home Jordan goes to the room and grabs the stuff up there while Michaela goes to the basement and grabbed the few things down packed Jordans things into his army bag and Michaela drives him to the airport. They say their goodbyes and Michaela watches his plane take off. Michaela had to do something to get her mind off Jordan. She decided to open the shop. Melinda saw Michaela walk into the store so she decided to go visit. Just as Melinda was reaching for the door handle she saw Michaela talking to a ghost she went to turn around when the ghost noticed her staring at it so it called her in.

" Who is she?" The boy asks Michaela.  
" She's my friend Melinda, you don't have to be scared of her Kaden. She can help you too, you can trust her just as much as me."  
" Are you sure?" Kaden asks.  
" I pink promise Kaden."  
" Okay."  
" Kaden, do you know what happened to you?" Michaela asks.  
" Kind of, it's fuzzy."  
" That's okay Kaden, tell us what you remember." Melinda says.  
" I was walking home from school, this man said my mommy told him to pick me up. He looked familiar, I knew he was mommy's friend. I got into his truck and he took me to the forest. That's all I remember."  
" That's good Kaden." Melinda says.  
" I have to go, he's coming."  
" Kaden who's coming?" Michaela asks.  
" A man, he wants to talk to you, and only you. He says he'll find you on his own. He'll find you." Kaden says just before he disappears.  
" Jordan leave?"  
" Yeah, so I came here to think of anything but him. Nothing a ghost can't fix."  
" I know what you mean. Hey has my mom talked to you yet?"  
" No why?"  
" She really wants to talk to you for some reason."  
" I know the reason. Just um I'll just write her a note you have to promise not to read it just give it to her."  
" Okay I promise.

Michaela grabs a peice of letter paper and a pen. In kind of messy writting Michaela writes: Dear Beth, yes I am your biological daughter. I've known since I was ten and I couldnt have been better off. I know how you dropped me off on my parents step in the pouring rain with a note attatched to me. I don't want to know you as a parent, because to me you aren't my mother. You're just the surrogate. My parents are Anthony and Belle Gordon. I don't need or want you in my life. You didn't want me in your to begin with. I will talk civil to you as a friend when with Melinda, whom yes I know is my sister. From Michaela.

" Yeah so if you could just give this to Beth, that'd be great."  
" Okay, I will be sure to drop it off for her."  
" Thank you Melinda. what are you and Jim doing tonight?"  
" We're not doing anything Jimdoesn't work tonight and I closed the shop early today." Melinda replies.  
" Would you guys like to come over to my house for dinner then?"  
" Sure, hey can my mother come over to?"  
" Yeah sure, what do you guys want for dinner?"  
" Whatever you make will be fine."  
" No please name something you three like."  
" Um we all like dirt rice."  
" Okay I'll make some dirty rice, gardan salad, and something else."  
" Sounds good. Well we'll see you tonight then."  
" Yes, you guys can come over whenever you like. I'm going to be here for about an hour then clean the house. It's a mess from trying to find all of Jordans things for Vietnam. Well that and Kaden had a hissy-fit ealier today and flung everything around the house." " I know how ghosts can get."  
" WellI guess you better get going , see you later."Michaela replies.  
" Yeah, oh wait how long until you leave for the olympics?"  
" Three weeks. So I have to start packing soon, and training more."  
" Is it even possoble to train more?"  
" Yeah well I can refer my dance classes to my assistant so she could take that over so I can train during those hours, and I could hire someone to work here as well so I could work less hours here to train more. Then I could train a for two three hours on Sundays. I can also work on stretches at the house."  
" But you can't cut down on the ghosts." Melinda says.  
" Ugh I know, but I can handle them." Michaela replies.  
" Well good luck, and see you tonight." Melinda says walking out of the store.  
" Michaela, he's here in your back room. Go talk to him" Kaden says. Michaela walks into her back room and the door slams shut.  
" Michaela glad I can talk to you now."  
" Who are you and what do you want?"  
" I see you cut the small talk and get right to the chase."  
" Can you please fill me in?"  
" Right, well I want your help. I've heard that the light is a wonderfukl place and I want Kaden and I to go into it but neither of us see it."  
" Okay well what's your name."  
" Jack Reynolds, I'm Kadens uncle."  
" You're uncle Jack? Mommy talked about you all the time. She said you alwasys understood her. She said she was so sad when you died. She still cried for you when I was alive. Now she's crying for both of us." Kaden says.  
" I think I know how to corss you two over, into the light. You have to talk to your mom Kaden. What's her name?"  
" Mommy's name is Kayley Reynolds-Faulden."  
" That's good, now Jack she's your sister right?"  
" Yes, Kayley is my sister."  
" I think you both feel guilty for leaving her so you need to know she'll be okay before you can go into the light."  
" I know our address. Mommy told me to always remember it. 2843 Halwau Drive."  
" That's good Kaden, we'll just go over there now okay?" Michaela got into her car and drove over to Kayley's house, she still lived there.  
" Hello?"  
" Hi, Kayley right?"  
" Yes..."  
" I'm Michaela, and I have to tell you something but it's going to be hard to believe. So please just bare with me."  
" Okay come on in."  
" Thank you."  
" So what was it you wanted to say?" Kayley asks as the two sit down.  
" Well I was born with a gift, I can see spirits."  
" You mean you see ghosts?"  
" Yes, and I came here to tell you that-"  
" Do you see my son and my brother?"  
" Yes I do, that is what I came here to talk to you about."  
" Okay say what you need."  
" Kaden and Jack are here with us right now. They feel terrible for leaving you so abrutley."  
" It wasn't their fault, it's gods greater plan for them. At first I was mad that they left me but I've learned to live with it."  
" Kaden wants to know if you're upset with him."  
" No, no Kaden I could never be mad or upset with you. You're my angel watching over me."  
" He asks why do you cry every night?"  
" I cry because I miss you, but also because I'm happy. I'm happy I got to have those years with you."  
" Jack and Kaden want to know if you forgive them."  
" There's nothing to forgive, they did nothing wrong."  
" They're leaving now. Going into the light."  
" Goodbye boys, I love you both so so much."  
" Kaden says he'll always love you and will wait for you, Jack says he'll watch over you now. Just like you used to watch over him."  
" Are they gone?"  
" Yes."  
" Thank you Michaela, so much."  
" You're welcome Kayley."  
" I'm sorry to kkick you out but I have to get ready for a dinner."  
" That's quite alright, I have to clean my house for the dinner party I'm having."  
" Well thanks again."  
" It was no problem."  
" Do you see them everywhere?"  
" Yes."  
" That must be hard."  
" Sometimes. Not all if them want help. Jack and Kaden did. Ghost can be very persistant."  
" I see well I guess I should let you go so we can both get ready for our dinners."

Michaela drove to hers and Jordans house she picked up all the clothes from the floor and threw them in the washing machine, she took the clothes out of the dryer and put them away befoere she put the books back on their shelves and took the garbage out. She was wiping down all the hard surfaces then mopping and sweeping the hardwood floors. Finally she vaccumed the carpeted living room. Michaela opened the blinds before she started getting the food ready for dinner. She got out the peppers, beef, brown rice, corn, peas, black beans, kidney beans, lima beans, broccoli, and baby carrots for the dirty rice. Then she got out her lettuce, tomatoes, black olives, red onion, zucchini, and snow peas for the salad. For the salad dressing she got out her olive oil, red wine vinegar, lemon juice, parmesan cheese, oregano, salt, pepper, and sugar. She then got out her baguette to make garlic bread. She started cooking the garlic bread and cooking the beef. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Come in!" Michaela yells.  
" It smells so good in here." Jim says.  
" Thanks um make yourself comfortable. The tv remote is in the cabinate the tv is on. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Michaela says from the kitchen.  
" Do you need any help?" Jim asks.  
" Um could you get the dishes out? The plates are just two cupboards to the right of the fridge, and the utensils are in the drawer below the plates. Cups are between the fridge and plates." Michaela replies.  
" Okay."  
" So what did you make for dinner?" Melinda asks.  
" dirty rice, garden salad, and garlic bread." Michaela replies.  
" That sounds good." Beth replies.  
" Well dinner is ready you guys can lift what you want." Michaela says putting the dishes in the middle of the table.  
" It looks amazing, you put a lot of veggies in the dirty rice." Melinda says.  
" Yeah, I always make sure their are veggies in my meals.  
" That's good, does Jordan eat them?" Beth asks.  
" Yeah, we both do.." Michaela replies.  
" I got you letter, thank you." Beth says.  
" Good, I'm glad. You're welcome." Michaela says putting her dishes in the dish washer. She went to take Melinda and Jims.  
" Oh no we can put these in the dish washer don't worry." Melinda says.  
" Thanks."  
" So what's it like without Jordan?" Beth asks.  
" It's only been a few hours and during those few hours I kept myself busy so I wouldn't have to think about it."  
" I get it. You miss him."Beth says.  
" Of course I do but it's his job."  
" Well we should go, it's already ten." Jim says.  
" Thanks for coming over, it was fun."  
" We enjoyed it too. Night." melinda says as the two leave.  
" Night Michaela." Jim says as he closes the door behind him.  
" You know?" Beth asks.  
" Everything I have to say is in that note."  
" Okay, I'm so sorry I gave you up. But you became a wonderful girl."  
" Yeah well like I said I don't need you. Okay you'll never be my mother in my eyes. A mother is suppose to be there for their child you gave me up. I just have one question. Why did you give me up?"  
" I have you up because Melinda had the so called gift and then I had you and when you were a few months old you would stare at nothing like there was someone there, the only thing there would be a ghost. I couldn't do it, raise another child that could see ghosts. So I left you on the Gordon's door step. I made sure you with people who would take good care of you."  
" Go, now. I can't even look at you. You gave me up because you were to scared to raise me because I can see ghosts! Get out of my house now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Before Beth can even react Michaela is running up the stairs and slams her bedroom door shut. Beth knew that was it, she sighed then left Michaela's house. Michaela cried herself to sleep that night. She woke up early and went to the gymnastics club and trained for twelve hours. To say she was tired was an understatement. She went home had a shower ate maceroni salad and went to bed. The few weeks were almost the exact same routine as that day, wake up eat breakfast, train, go home, shower, eat dinner, sleep, repeat. Now she was streatching for her vault routine, she had already done her un-even bars routine. All that was left was vault and the balance beam. Michaela could only do three events so she chose her strongestand favourite routines. Three hours later and Michaela and the other contestants were waiting to see the results.

" And the gold winner for female un-even bars is: Micahaela Gordon." The announcer says. The croud cheers.  
" Thank-you." Michaela says as the medallion is placed over her head.  
" Silver goes to Tia Anderson, and bronze is awarded to Emily Goulding."

Photographers began taking pictures of the three before they were to announce the winners of the vault. Michaela and a few others were there.

" For the vault, the gold metalist is Michaela Gordon. Silver metalist is Jasmine Farion. Bronze metalist is Olivia Pendergast. We're gong to announce right away the top gold, silver, and bronze metalists for the balance beam now. Gold goes to Michaela Gordon, silver goes to Emily Goulding, and bronze goes to Felicia Barron."

Michaela got all three of her gold medallions around her neck and got her photo takes many times. After about half an hour straight of pictures being took Michaela went in for an interview, which lasted another half hour. Michaela then went to her hotel packed up her bags and caught her flight back to Grandview. After a three hour flight from Moscow Russia she landed in Grandviews airport where she met up with Melinda, Jim, Deliah, and Ned.

" Congradulations!" Jim says.  
" You were amazing Michaela!" Melinda says.  
" They're right you were so good. I didn't even know it was possible to be that flexy." Deliah tells Michaela.  
" Can I see your gold medals?"  
" Thanks and once we get to my house Ned." Michaela says chuckling.

Michaela blasts Pain by Three Days Grace in her car driving back to her off her car Keyara grabs her cell phone off the passenger seat and climbs out of the car. To the trunk where she grabbed her bag that held her gold medallions and her leotards. Meeting up with the rest of the gang inside the house Michaela opens up her dufflebag and hands Ned a gold medallion.

" There you go Ned." Michaela says. " Do you guys want to hold one?" Michaela asks Deliah, Melinda, and Jim.  
" Sure." The three say.  
" Here's for you two to look at and here's for you Deliah." Michaela states passing one medallion to Jim and Melinda and one to Deliah.  
" These are amazing, you did really good." Ned says handing Michaela the medallion again.  
" Thanks." Michaela says as Jim and Deliah hand her their medallions.  
" Do you need help settling back down here?" Jim asks.  
" Actually yes, Mel told me you're an amazing cook. I was thinking of making veggie lasagna for dinner. Would you mind washing and chopping the vegetables while I unpack my things?" Michaela asks.  
" Yeah all four of us will start on that." Jim says as the four start making their way to the kitchen.  
" Thanks guys." Michaela says springing up the stairs, her duffle bag in hand.

Michaela took a few minutes to put her leotards away then find a place for the medallions. When she came back to the kitchen all the veggies were washed and cut. Micheala got out her lasagna noodles and stared boiling them, while she began shredding up the cheese and got out the cottage an hour later the five of them were eating veggie lasagna.

" That's amazing! mine never tastes this good. What's your secret?" Melinda asks.  
" Well I don't have a secret I just put all the veggies in there. Green and orange ones are best for your health and they always pack a lot of flavour so it's good to use those in the lasagna but other than that nothing." Michaela tells Melinda.  
" Well it's really good." Melinda states.  
" Thanks. Hey Ned could you go get my mail from the mail box?"  
" Sure thing." Ned replies a few moments later he was back with a hand full of letters. " Here you go." " Thanks." Michaela replies shuffling through the letters.  
" Anything interesting?"  
" Bills, coupons, fliers, and a letter from Jordan." Michaela says as she begins to open it.

The letter open Michaela reads Jordan's fairly neat printing. He was talking about how excited he was for her making it to the Olympics. He told her that he got a week off at christmas, so he was going to come see her then. Jordan said how he was safe and so far so good, nobody in his unit has died. He then sent a picture of him that was taken the day before. Michaela got up and put the picture on the fridge.

" When was that taken?" Jim asks.  
" Um the day before the letter was sent. So nearly two weeks ago." Michaela says. " You guys can read the letter if you guys want too. I can tell that you're all curious anyway." Michaela states.  
" Thanks, I guess we're really see-through." Deliah says grabbing the letter for the four to read.

~ Christmas ~

Michaela was at Lento's with Melinda, Beth, Jim, and Deliah when she got a text from an unknown number telling her to look across the street. Michael turned looking across the street to see Jordan standing there waving. Michaela dropped her phone and ran across the street and into Jordans arms. Jordan lifted her up and spun her in a circle as they kissed.

" You're back!"  
" I'm back for Christmas break."  
" I missed you so much Jo."  
" I missed you yoo Mic, I saw you get your gold medallions, you did so great."  
" I was thinking of you when I did every single one of my routines." Michaela says with a wide smile on her face.  
" I got you a christmas gift." Jordan tells Michaela as they walk across the street holding hands.  
" I got you one too, before I even knew if you were going to come home or not. I knew that I'd be able to give it to you evntually."  
" Hey guys." Jordan says as the two made their way back to to gang.  
" Jordan nice to see you man!" Jim says.  
" It's really go to see you." Melinda says.  
" Good to see you again, how long until you leave Michaela again?" Beth asks.  
" Mom!" Melinda yells.  
" Don't mind Beth Jordan, we all know what you're doing is important. And knowing you're safe is the icing on the cake." Deliah says.  
" Thanks guys."  
" Jordan you know what I'm going to throw you a party, let's get you home so you can shower, and change. I'm going to buy a cake and decorations and then we'll celebrate your homecoming even if you're leaving again in a week. I don't care. It's the week I get to spend with you that matters." Michaela says.

The two went to Michaela's car then drove home. Michaela made Jordan take a shower while she drove up town and got a welcome back bannger, some ribbons, and then a special order cake that read 'Glad you're safe Jo! PS: Welcome back for the week love you-Mic' She drove carefully back to the house and put the cake in the fridge. She hung up the banner and the ribbons. Jordan came down his hair still wet but he was dresed.

" You did good decorating this place, you even have the christmas tree up and decorated."  
" I did didn't I? But there's one thing I have decorated yet."  
" And what would that be? This place is covered."  
" Well I was thinking of giving my marine a couple new badges..."  
" I think you're on to something." Jordan says picking Michaela up and running them up to their room.

An hour later Michaela and Jordan came down the stairs they made and ate their christmas eve dinner and then Michaela got the cake out. The two ate some of the cake but most of it was thrown around the kitchen. Michaela took a handful of cake and shoved it in Jordan's face. Jordan in return took a handful and rubbed it all over Michaela's head getting it in her hair.

" You did not just do that!" Michaela half yells grabbing a handful of cake shoving it down Jordan's pants.  
" Just like you didn't do that?!"  
" How about we call it a tie and we can go have a shower together?" Michaela asks.  
" Mmm... I like the sound of that." Jordan says stealing a kiss from Michaela.

Soon enough the two were all squeaky clean. They dried themselves off with their white cotton towels and then got into their pj's and climbed into bed. Quickly falling asleep, unfortunately Michaela was quickly awoken with a bad dream. Another ghost, just what she needed. Of course she had to help the ghost but she just wished that they could at least leave her alone for the week. The week flew by fast, Michaela crossed over five ghosts during that time. She and Jordan also had a lot of fun, in and out of the bedroom. For Christmas Jordan got Michaela a silver locket in the shape of a heart and on the back he got ' Je t'aime pour toujours ' engraved and inside of it there was a picture of them on their wedding day. Michaela got Jordan a special dog tag that she got 'Je t'aime pour toujours Jordan, l'amour Michaela' engraved on one side and on the other she got 'Stay Strong and Stay Safe' engraved on the other side. They also celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Those two jumped each others skin every chance they got until Jordan had to go back.

" Bye, love you, stay safe." Michaela says releasing Jordan from a death hug.  
" I promise to stay safe and I love you too!"

Twelve weeks later Michaela found out she was pregnant. So right away she got two pictures of the sonogram printed out and wrote a letter to Jordan with one of the pictures in it, then she sent it off. With the other sonogram picture she put it on the fridge. She then called her dance studio and told them she was pregnant so she shouldn't be doing dance anymore, she then made the same phone call to her gymnastics coach whom then congradulated her. Michaela had a shower, curled her hair, did her makeup, and then got dressed. She was wearing simple white knee length sundress with a gold braided belt around her waist. For shoes she had on a pair of silver strappy heels. Michaela went to Melinda's store to talk to her, sadly Beth was there as well. Michaela decided go in anyway even though she wasn't in the mood for talking to Beth.

" Mickey! How are you?" Melinda asks.  
" Mel, I'm good how are you?"  
" I'm good, you look tired."  
" I am really tired but I can't go to sleep yet."  
" Well what brings you to my neck of the woods?"  
" I just thought I'd come see you because I have nothing to do."  
" That's just ride neither of my daughters are talking to me." Beth says the gasps realising she just said.  
" Both your what?!" Melinda asks.  
" Surprise?" Michaela says.  
" You knew?" Melinda turns back to Michaela asking.  
" Yes I did and it was my choice not to tell you, I just thought that if you found out I was your sister you would be mad so I was happy just being your friend. I'm sorry Mel." Michaela replies.  
" So that's why we have the same last name?"  
" Yes, but my parents have the last name Gordon as well."  
"I am your mother." Beth says angerly.  
" No you're the woman that gave birth to me and then left me on a doorstep." Michaela yells before running out of the store and to her car.

Michaela sped off, where to? She had no idea as long as it was away from Beth she didn't care. She ended up at her mail box, she opened her mail and smiled when she saw she had a letter from Jordan. She drove home went through all the mail before she opened the letter from Jordon. She finally opened his letter and smiled as she read ' Michaela you've just made me the happiest man on Earth. I don't know how long I'm going to be here but i know that every second I'm going to be thinking of you and our baby. Everything I do will be to make sure that when this is all over I'll be coming home to you and our child. Our baby. Wow. I am at a loss of words, I'm just so happy. Emotional is what I am. I expect a new picture every appointment you have. I love you both with all my heart. Hugs and Kisses Jordan. ' By the time Michaela read the whole letter she was crying. Soon after she got changed and climbed into bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

~ Three Months Later ~

Michaela was twenty five weeks pregnant, so she was five months along. The Morning sickness had came and gone. At her last ultrasound she got to know the sex. She was having a baby girl. She had gotten home that night and sent a picture and in pink at the top wrote it's a girl, and sent it to Jordan. She paid men to come and paint the nursery an ivory colour with baby pink wooden trim along the door way and the roof. She got baby pink curtains to cover the window. She also went furniture shopping. She got a wooden light maple wood crib and matching changing table. Then she got some medium coloured maple wood picture frames, a small dark maple wood bookshelf, she also got a pink diaper bag with giraffes and sheep on it. She got Jim to put everything together and put it where she wanted. She also made him hammer in the nails for her to hang the pictures. This took five days to finish everything. She went to a special place near the edge of town where she got a special dresser built for her daughter. That too she had Jim and a few of his work buddies move and place it where she wanted it. Within a month she had all the furniture built and in place her baby girls room was finished.

Next came the baby shower. Michaela had nearly no clothes or toys for the baby. She just bought a few things that caught her eye. She did have a bage of 150 diapers which she had in the open space under the changing table. Michaela was wearing a light green dress that hugged all of her curves and her baby bump, her hair was pulled back in a bun, on her feet she wore black strappy sandals.

" We're going to start the baby game, nobody can say the word baby or pregnant or they get their closepin taken away." Angela says.  
" Okay everybody take a pin." Sabrina says.  
" Now Michaela is going to open the presents." Melinda announces.

Michaela sat down on a chair and began opening the gifts. Melinda gave her a baby name book and a purple onesie with yellow ducks on it witha a matching hat and matching purple booties. Deliah got her five baby blanketsone in purple, yellow, pink, orange, creme, and one in light green. Beth got her a stuffed giraffe and onesie pajama's in yellow, creme, and pink. Sabrina had gotten Michaela and the baby a mobile, a white dress with pink and yellow flowers, and a pair of white baby shoes. Angela bought the baby a three different pairs of blue jeans, and three shirts. One shirt was pink camo that said my daddy's a Marine, one was red with the words aren't I adorable on it, and the last one was a shirt that was light green with a black heart in the middle. Michaela's mother got a playpen, a carseat and matching carrying basket, and seven pairs of solid coloured onesies with matching hats and booties. Jordans mother bought some baby toys, baby powder, baby wash, baby lotion, a thing of 150 baby wipes, and a thing of 300 diapers.

Michaela personally thanked everyone and gave them a hug, she even pulled the strength to give Beth a hug. Next everyone ate dinner and chatted for a while before everyone slowly bagan filing out. After everyone had left Michaela put all the gifts away. She put the carseat in her car and then she drove to the mall. She went into babies 'r' us and got a baby on board magnent to put on her car, she also bought baby moniters, pacifiers, some bottles, and a breast milk pump. Soon enough she had everything she needed and drove back to the house where she put everything away and began to look through the baby name book. 


	5. Chapter 5

let me know if you want me to continue this story! 


	6. Chapter 6

Michaela was now seven months pregnant but looked like she was nine, her little girl wasn't so little. For the last week Michaela barely had the strenght to move around the house yet alone go outside, but she had to go to work. She would work four hours a day six days a week at the sports store. Michaela stopped sleeping in her room upstairs and slept in the spare room on the main floor, she no longer had the strength or effort to go up and down the stairs. Jordan was still sending her letter and they were arguing over baby names, Jordan really liked the name Maisie Harlow but Michaela really liked Avita Brielle.

Giving up on the arguement Jordan told Michaela that his unit got to come home in a month. Michaela had another ultrasound adn got again two pictures printed, one for her and of course one for Jordan. It was one of Michaela's days off but she was tired of sitting around in the house so she went to Melinda's store. Once arriving at the store realizing it was like rush hour in there she decided to help. Everything had price tags so she took half of the people across the street to her store and rung them out and then brought the money back to Melinda in a bag.

" Thanks for the help Mic, that was a lot of people!"  
" No problem Mel."  
" So what are you doing here, I'm pretty sure you didn't come in your day off to work here."  
" I didn't feel like sitting around at home, nothing changes in there."  
" Did you hear from Jordan?"  
" Yeah, actually his unit is coming home in a month."  
" Awe Mic that's great!" Melinda replies giving Michaela a hug.  
" Do you two have a name picked out?"  
" That's been our arguement over the last two months. He has his heart set out for Maisie Harlow, but I want to name her Avita Brielle. We're most likely going to compromise and use one from each but until he gets back we're still be arguing on the name."  
" You've only been arguing on the name?"  
" Yeah well he kind of couldn't argue with me on the paint job because I told him it'd be too exspensive and then for the furniture I chose the type of wood he wanted and the styles I wanted so he can't be mad with that."  
" When Jim and I get pregnant I have a feeling he'll just agree with me because he doesn't like fighting."  
" Just wait Jordan hates fighting in general so when I was in a fight with Sabrina years ago he avoided both of us until we made up just so he wouldn't get pulled in. I thought he'd be the same but nope if he could have he would have argued about everything!"  
" Ughh nooo! You had to destroy my fantasy didn't you?"  
" That's the sisters job!"  
" I know I know, are you excited for Jordan to come home?"  
" Yes, ugh I miss him so much. I absolutely cannot wait for him to come home."  
" I bet, if Jim was gone for that long I don't know what I would do!"  
" I'm getting better at it because he went on two tours when we were dating."  
" Really?"  
" Yeah it was hard at first but then slowly you get used to it."  
"So this one would kind of be like a walk in the park except you got pregnant, so it got harder."  
" That's exactly how it is, as much as I love being here and talking to you Mel I am going home. I'm about to fall asleep."  
" Do you need a ride home? Jim and I can drive you?"  
" Yeah can you drive my car back while Jim drives me in yours or his?"  
" Of course I'll just call him."

Fifteen minutes later Michaela was kicking off her shoes and heading to bed. Michaela fell asleep in three minutes, but woke up in half an hour because she was hungry. Most crazy cravings are either gone or happen very little, not for Michaela. She was still eating the weirdest thing, when she woke up she wanted a banana and sardine smoothie. Half an hour later she was making the disgusting smoothie that turned out grey. The smoothie was almost finished when she got a text.

'Go to the airport and sit in seat 435 at gate 3.' 'Whos is this?'  
'Do it and you will surprised and happy.'  
'On my way... I'll be half an hour.'  
'That's fine your surprise doesn't arrive until 6.'

Michaela hopped into her car and drove the half hour to the airport wondering what her surprise was and who was sending her the text messages. Before she went to the gate and took her seat she went to the Greek resturant and got hummus and pita then bought chocolate chips from the 'corner store'. Michaela then made her way to seat 435 where she sat down and put the chocolate chips in the hummus then put it on the pita bread. Taking out her phone it was 5:55, five more minutes until her surprise arrives. Michaela needed a drink so she walked over to the Orange Julius and got a protien shake before making her way back to her seat. It was 6:00 when she took her seat and began eating her food. Michaela looked at her phone then looked up and what she saw truly surprised her. It was Jordan.

" Jo! What, how, but-"  
" Let's go home and I'll tell you everything baby." Michaela nodded and grabbed her shake and the last of her pita.  
"what are you eating?"  
" Protien shake and hummus with chocolate chips on pita."  
" Is the pita good?"  
" I like it! Do you want some?"  
" I guess." ... " Ew gross babe that's nasty."  
" Take me home Jord."  
" Give me the keys babe."  
" Here. Now shhh I need to sleep."  
" Mic, you're baby bump is really big and cute."  
"zzzz."

Jordan turned his head to see his wife already asleep. The drive back to the house was quiet and very peaceful, it was wonderful for the first time in a long time Jordan could hear his own thoughts. Half an hour flew by and he was pulling the car into the garage. He parked the car and circled around to Michaela's side and carried her up to their room where he layed her on the bed and tucked her in and crawled in on the other side of the bed and soon he too was asleep.


End file.
